


Joining

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down (2018 BBC TV Series)
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The Watership Down rabbits crowded out of the burrows, joining the reunion. Hazel looked as full of joy as he had when he had first led them safely to the down.





	Joining

The Watership Down rabbits crowded out of the burrows, joining the reunion. Hazel looked as full of joy as he had when he had first led them safely to the down.

They had all assumed Fiver dead at the claws of the farm cat, that he had sacrificed himself so that Hazel and Blackavar could lure the dog to scatter the siege. For all that he had been scornful of Fiver, disbelieving so many of his visions, Bigwig surged forward with the rest. Then past them, to press his cheek to Fiver's and breathe in.

Bigwig could smell the farm, human hands, the rankness of a hrudu, and the touch of Hazel moments before. Fiver was alive, home safe. Bigwig felt a swelling wish to wrestle gently with Fiver, as Hazel had. He wanted to roll with Fiver in the grass, rejoicing.


End file.
